Chapter 68
い |Tsukaite}} is the sixty-eighth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Shinjuro declares that people's powers are decided upon at the moment of their birth, that only a portion of them have talent, and that the rest are just useless trash. He further declares that Kyojuro was just as he had described, lacking any great talent and thus doomed to have died as he did. He then shouts at his son Senjuro for crying, stating that the funeral is over and asking him how much longer he is going to make that pathetic expression. Angered by all of this, Tanjiro tells Rengoku Sr. to stop talking in this manner. The older man angrily tells Tanjiro to leave, before noticing the youth's earrings, which causes him to drop his alcohol in shock. Rengoku Sr. declares that Tanjiro is a Breath of the Sun user, to which the youth responds with confusion. The older man suddenly pins the young Demon Slayer to the ground, causing Senjuro to plead for him to notice Tanjiro's apparent injuries. Rengoku Sr. tells his son to shut up, smacking him across the face. This enrages Tanjiro, causing him to knock the older man off of him. The youth demands to know why Rengoku Sr. is badmouthing his dead son and beating his only remaining son, causing the elder to demand if he is making fun of their family. Tanjiro angrily asks him why he would accuse him of such a thing, to which the Rengoku patriarch responds that it is because he is a Breath of the Sun user, noting his earrings and that it was written. Tanjiro wonders if he is talking about the Dance of the Fire God, but Rengoku Sr. explains that the Breath of the Sun is the original Breath, with every subsequent Breath being derived from it. Tanjiro is still confused, not understanding if or how all of this connects with his family history. Rengoku Sr. tells the youth not to get full of himself just because he called him a Breath of the Sun user, to which the latter responds by stating that he could never get cocky after what he has been through, and charges at the former in rage, telling him not to speak ill of Kyojuro. Senjuro desperately tries to warn Tanjiro that his father is a former Pillar, but the furious youth ignores this, receiving a punch from Rengoku Sr. Senjuro pleads his father once again to stop, but this too is ignored as the latter continues to land blows on Tanjiro. The young Demon Hunter wonders to himself why, if the Dance of the Fire God is indeed the Breath of the Sun, he couldn't save Kyojuro. Twisting out of the way of one of Rengoku Sr.'s punches, Tanjiro lands a headbutt on the elder's head, much to Senjuro's shock. Later, the young Rengoku family member offers Tanjiro some tea, to which the latter apologizes for headbutting his father, asking if he is alright. Senjuro confirms this, stating that he went out to buy alcohol after he regained consciousness, and thanks Tanjiro for defending his brother, something he couldn't bring himself to do. Senjuro wonders how his brother's final moments were, prompting Tanjiro to relate to him the entire story. The young Rengoku family member thanks him for doing so, but Tanjiro states he is sorry for not being of any use. Senjuro tells him not to worry about it, something he thinks his brother would have said as well. He goes to retrieve the book his father often reads, the one Kyojuro mentioned to Tanjiro, and returns with it: the 21st Generation of Flame Pillars. Tanjiro opens it, and the two of them are shocked by its contents. Characters in Order of Appearance * Tanjiro Kamado * Senjuro Rengoku * Shinjuro Rengoku * Kyojuro Rengoku * Akaza Events Navigation ru:Глава 68 Category:Chapters Category:Demon Train Arc